The Sky Never Falls
by JK Writes
Summary: Chapter 1: "I had a crush on you. Gradually, it became more. Love." A series of one shots for Keenan and Kristy, I love them so much, they're too cute :3 Discontinued
1. Hickeys

**Pairing: Keenan and Kristy**

**Name: Hickeys**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor**

**Time: Both are 17 years old. Autumn**

* * *

The two seventeen year old best friends were stressed beyond imagination. "I can't believe Mrs. Yutachi gave us this much homework... I haven't seen this much since... well, ever." Kristy Damon, a brunette girl with long pigtails, said.

Keenan Crier, a boy with dark blue hair and yellow-green eyes, pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. "I know... And it's due next week!"

Ever since the Digimon incident, Keenan learned english, and now didn't speak like he did before. "Might as well get it done." Kristy said, moving on t the next sheet of math homework. "Kristy... can you help me with this?" Keenan asked. Kristy raised her head, and stared at his sheet.

"Of course. Which one?" Kristy repositioned herself beside Keenan, who blushed at the contact. You see, he has had a crush on Kristy for who-knows-how-long.

"Number six. I can't figure out this part..." Keenan pointed to a few numbers. Kristy thought for a moment, removing his hand from the paper. "Well you've got to carry the six there... and add this seven there... and-" Kristy stopped when she leaned too far, and fell on to Keenan's lap.

Both now were blushing like crazy, and Kristy awkwardly pulled herself up. "Are you okay, Kristy?" Keenan asked, still blushing. "Uh, yeah! I'm fine. Do you get the question now?" Keenan nodded, and grabbed his pencil.

Kristy went back to her seat, and watched as the blue-haired boy in front of her concentrated on his question._ 'He looks cute when he's concentrating so hard...'_ Kristy thought. She blushed, and went to her own math.

An hour later, half of the math was done. "Want to take a break?" Keenan asked. Kristy nodded. "Despritely needed." She joked, standing up. "So, want to go outside? I could use some fresh air." Kristy suggested. "Sure."

The two went outside, stood before a pile of autumn leaves. "I love the fall..." Kristy murmured as the wind blew her pigtails to the side. "Hmm? How come?" Keenan asked. "It's not too cold... not too hot... And I love the colors." Kristy explained.

Keenan nodded, before giving Kristy a mischeavous grin. "What? What are you thinking, Keenan Crier?" Kristy asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Well..." He ran towards her and gently pushed her into a pile of leaves. "Ahh! Keenan!" Squealed Kristy. "I'm going to get you!"

"Uh oh!" Keenan and Kristy laughed as she chased him around the yard. Half an hour later, Kristy got a call. "Oh, one second, Keenan. I've got to take this." Kristy went over to a tree, and answered her phone.

"Hey!" Kristy said. Keenan could hear her, with her only being a meter and a half away. "I'm just studying with Keenan... What? No, of course not. Why would he try anything? He's my best friend." Keenan cringed at the words.

"Yeah... Well, I've got to go. Me and Keenan still have a pile of homework to do. I love you! Bye." Kristy hung up on the phone, and went back to a shocked Keenan. He wondered deeply who this phone call was from."Hey, Keenan, why are you..." Kristy poked her best friend, bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?!" He jumped up, causing Kristy to fall back. "Kristy! I am so sorry..." Keenan help Kristy up. "So, what are you thinking about?" She asked him. _'You...'_ Keenan thought. "It's nothing... We should get back to math." Keenan said, before walking in.

Kristy watched as he disappeared into the hallway, before following him. "Which page are you on?" Keenan asked. "Sixteen. Seven more to go... Yippee." Kristy said, sarcastically. "What about you?" Keenan looked at the bottom of his page. "Fifteen." Kristy smiled. "I'm ahead!" She teased.

"Well, you're smarter than me." Keenan said, writing down an answer. "Well, maybe if you studied more..." Kristy said. "I study!" Keenan replied, faking hurt. Kristy laughed at her best friend, and dare I say it, crush, who was pretending to be hurt.

"I know that, I was just joking." Kristy went back to her math, causing her pigtails to fall down and touch the table. "You know, I've known you for nearly eight years. I still haven't seen you with your hair down."

Kristy blushed. "I don't look good with my hair down..." She said. Keenan gave her a smile. "I'm sure you'd look beautiful!" Keenan's eyes widened slightly. _'Did I just say that?'_ He thought.

_'Did he just say that?'_ Kristy thought to herself. Both blushed deeply. "Thanks, Keenan... I can show you... If you'd like..." Kristy raised her hand to one of her hairties, and pulled it out. Her hair fell down her back, with some strands falling down to her chest. She did the same with the other hairtie.

Keenan stared at Kristy in awe. "I was right!" He said, giving her a lop-sided grin. This caused Kristy's stomach to flip. "Really?" Keenan nodded, before facing his homework.

"You should keep it down more often." Keenan said, before writing down another answer. Kristy stared at her best friend. _'Oh, how I wish I could tell you how I feel...'_ Kristy shook the thought out of her head, knowing she'd get rejection.

An hour and a half later, they finished the work. "I am so tired." Kristy said. "My brain and eyes hurt." Keenan replied. Kristy giggled, and fell back onto the bed. Keenan did the same, on the other side.

"Who was that phone call from? Sorry if I'm being nosy." Keenan asked. Kristy shook her head. "It's fine. It was from my dad." Keenan felt embarrassed that he had thought Kristy recently got a boyfriend, when it was only her dad.

"This is stupid... You know, sometimes I wonder what would happen if Digimon didn't exist-" Kristy started, but she got interrupted when Keenan bolted up. "Don't finish that sentence!" He exclaimed, alarming Kristy.

"I was just-" Keenan shook his head. "No! Shut up!" Kristy froze. _'I knew I never should have said that... Keenan's fragile on that topic...'_ "I-"

"Shut up!" Keenan put his hands over his ears. This hurt Kristy. "Well at least I grew up with people! And I didn't isolate myself from-"

**_Smack!_**

Kristy raised her hand to her red cheek, with her pinky going to the corner of her mouth. She pulled back her hand, and saw that Keenan's slap was enough to draw blood. Keenan instantly regretting doing this.

Kristy backed away from him. "Kristy, I-" Kristy shook her head, tears flowing freely now. "No!" She ran as far as her legs would take her. Secretly, Keenan followed her.

Kristy stopped at a pond, surrounded by sakura trees. She fell to her knees, sobbing. Keenan watches sadly, behind a tree. He heard her saying something, and went to a closer tree.

"I hate myself... I'm s-so stupid!" She yelled. Her body was shaking, and it had started to rain. "I-I don't deserve to be on this fucking planet!" Keenan was shocked, Kristy was never one to swear. "I feel terrible... I shouldn't have said that! Then he wouldn't have yelled at me!"

She looked down, hot tears falling down her red cheeks. She looked at her reflection in the water. The rain was causing it to look fuzzy, but she could still see it. "Well... now I know what it feels like..." She sniffled. "To fall in love... But now he hates me!"

Keenan heard enough, and walked up to her. "I don't hate you." He said. Kristy stopped shaking and froze. She slowly turned around, and saw her love in front of her.

"K-Keenan..." Keenan shook her head, stopping her. "I need to tell you something." Kristy stayed silent. "Ever since I met you, when Marcus let me stay at your home, I thought you were cute. But we were only ten then, and I had a lot more to think about than just a childhood crush. So I pushed that feeling away." He paused, and wiped the tears coming from the Damon.

"And only a month later, it came back. That was around the time we became friends. You taught me how to speak proper english, and all of those things. You helped me get over Falcomon. I still miss him, but I don't cry anymore... Just sometimes. When I feel that I really need him."

Kristy had stopped crying by now. "So? What's the point?" She said, bitterly. "Let me finish, please." Kristy sighed, but let him continue.

"Ever since we were ten, I had a crush on you. Gradually, it became more. Love." Kristy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I love you, Kristy. And I am so sorry I slapped you..." Kristy stepped closer to him, and now they were only ruler-length away from each other. "Are you telling the truth? Do you really love me?" She asked him. "More than anything, Kristy."

She inched closer to him. "I love you too." She declared, before grabbing his shirt, and pulling him down to kiss her,

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms snaked around her small waist.

It was now 9:00 PM, and Keenan walked Kristy home.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kristy called, hanging her jacket on the coat rack, and taking off her sneakers. "Where were you! I was worried sick-" Sarah stopped and gasped.

"What? Is there a spider somewhere?" Kristy turned around, and saw nothing but the coat rack.

"Why do you have two hickeys?" Kristy gasped and brought to fingers to her neck. Sure enough, she felt the two marks that Keenan had given her.

"Uh..."

"Was it Keenan? If so, _you better still be a virgin_!"

**The End!**

**I facepalmed at Sarah's last line... It's so... Something I'd say XD**

**Well, next chapter has nothing to do with this one. Like the summary says, it's a whole bunch of one-shots.**

**Hint: Next chapter, Keenan and Kristy hate each others guts! Or that might be the next chapter after the next chapter...**

**Kind of like how I hate this guy in my class... Kami, he's annoying.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	2. Hard To Find

**Rating: T**

**Name: Hard To Find**

**Genre: Romance**

**Time: 5 years after the last episode. They are 16.**

* * *

Keenan looked at the ceiling of his new bedroom. Ever since the digimon went back to the digital world, he was alone. Like he was before Frigimon adopted him.

He had learnt how to speak English more fluently, and not like 'a caveman'. At least, that's what Kristy called it.

Keenan didn't understand Kristy... His digimon attacked her and her digimon before, and yet, she treated the both of them with kindness... Something he thought he wouldn't get from the girl. He had thought she was cute, when he first met her, but ignored it.

**Flashback in Keenan's POV**

_Me and Marcus walked into his house with Falcomon under a box. Just as they walked in, a girl around my age, walked down the stairs. She managed to catch my eye, but I looked at the box._

_"Hey, Marcus! Oh, who's this?" She asked. Her voice rang through my ears. "This is a new friend of mine. Keenan." She glanced at me, and then averted her eyes towards the box. "Agumon, why are you in that box again?" She asked. Marcus looked scared, and I felt scared._

_"Kristy, you don't understand-" Marcus tried. "Hold on, let me get Agumon out of this box..." I watched as she strained herself to open the box. When she did, she held it above her head, while Falcomon had his arms raised, in attempt to grab the box._

_The two had an intense staring contest... "You..." She mumbled. Falcomon looked scared out of his wits. "Yes?" His voice quivered. "You need a bath!" I stared at her confused, until she grabbed my shirt, and Falcomon. I blushed at the contact._

_"Both of you!" She dragged us down the hallway, despite our protests. "But!" I tried. "Don't worry! You'll feel better when you're clean. We'll all feel better."_

_She threw us in the bathroom, and forced us to get changed._ (She covered her eyes, though.)_ And threw us in the bathtub._

_"And don't get out until you're squeaky clean!" She yelled, before slamming the door._

**End Of Flashback**

Keenan shuddered at the thought of Kristy pushing them in, naked too.

He heard a knock at the door. "Yes?" He asked. "Keenan, it's me." A feminine voice said. I opened the door to reveal Kristy, wearing something completely different from her usual wear.

"What are you... wearing?" He questioned. Kristy put her hands on her hips. "A dress! Get over it." She walked in, bumping my arm in the process.

It's true, she was wearing a dress. It didn't even reach her knees. The skirt was ruffled, going as long as half of her thigh, while it had only one sleeve. It was black, and she was wearing black combat boots to go with it.

She sat in a chair, while I sat on the edge of my bed. "And why are you wearing a dress?" Kristy huffed. "I have to... My mom told me to wear this." Kristy crossed her arms. Keenan cocked his head. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"I have to go to this dumb Halloween festival. Mom told me that the director wanted me to be one of the dancers in the preformance." Keenan was beyond confused.

"Halloween?" Keenan asked. Kristy's eyes bulged out of her head. "You don't know what Halloween is?" Keenan shook his head. Kristy sighed, and stood up.

"Halloween is where you dress up, and go door to door for candy." She explained. "And every year here, they set up a festival. I can't believe that you don't know. You've been here for six years!" Keenan nodded. "And why are you here?" This earned a slap from Kristy.

"That's rude! But to answer your question..." Kristy blushed and looked away, causing Keenan to get curious. "What?" He stared at the blushing girl in front of him, wearing rather revealing clothing.

"Momtoldmetocomehereandaskyoutobemyduetdancerforthe-" She took a breath of air before continuing. "Festival. It's on the 31st." Keenan shook his head, laughing. "Repeat what you said please? And slower?"

"Mom... Told... Me..." Keenan laughed harder. "Normal pace, sorry..." Kristy blushed knowing she wasn't getting out of this one. "Mom told me to come here and ask you to be my duet dancer for the festival... It's on the 31st..." She looked down in embarrassment.

"But I can't dance..." He said. "I knew you would say that... She also told me if you used any of the following excuses," She handed him a slip of paper. On it was a list... Of excuses.

_'1. Can't dance._

_2\. Stage fright._

_3\. Busy.'_

"That I would have to drag you over there if I had to. Or at least find some way to convince you." Keenan's eye twitched. "I don't have stage fright, I'm not busy, but I can't dance."

Kristy smiled. "So if you knew how to, you would?" Keenan thought about this. "I don't know, maybe." Kristy grinned, and dragged him downstairs, getting weird stares from Mr. and Mrs. Crier.

Kristy dragged him outside, and to the feild nearby. "Why are we here?" Keenan asked, looked at the scenery around him. "I'm going to teach you the dance moves." Keenan's eyes widened.

"What?!" Kristy crossed her arms. "If you don't I will have to do something that will probably disgust you." Kristy threatened. Keenan looked at her, puzzled. "Fine...

Kristy sighed in relief. "Thank God... I don't think I'm brave enough to do that anyway..."

"What's 'that'?" He asked. Kristy blushed. "I'm going to teach you how to dance, so shut up." Kristy took Keenan's hands and positioned them on her. One of his hands was on her waist, and the other was holding her hand.

Keenan blushed, and pulled his hands back. "Keenan! This is nessecary!" Kristy said, before positioning them again. Keenan sighed, and went along with it. "Okay, now..." Kristy put her free hand on his shoulder, and kicked his legs, moving them.

"Follow my footsteps." Kristy slowly started to move around the field, with Keenan repeating the actions. "Okay, now dip me." Keenan tilted his head the slightest bit towards the right. "Dip?" Kristy groaned, and put his hand flat against her back.

"Now let me lean back, but don't let me fall." Keenan did as told, and Kristy's hair fell out of their pigtails. "Ignore it. Now stand up again." The two standed up, and Kristy put Keenan's hand back on her waist.

"Keep following my steps... Great, now spin me." Keenan stopped moving, and pulled his arms back. "I know the definition of spin, but how do I?" Kristy grabbed his hand, and went closer to him than he was before. She raised his arm, and positioned his other. "Good, now stretch this arm, and spin me."

Keenan blushed at the fact her chest was right against his, but spun her. She spun back towards Keenan, and her back was now against his chest.

"Okay, good. You have to basics. It's about to get hard now..." Keenan nodded, and let go of Kristy. She walked over to the other side of the small clearing. "Stay still, I'm going to show you what I do next in the dance."

Kristy breathed in and out, slowly, before doing a front flip, towards Keenan. Keenan was surprised at her athletic ability, and was even more so, when she did a hand spring, and landed in front of Keenan.

"Okay, now, hold on to my hand tightly, and rotate your arm to the left 45 degrees." Keenan did this, and Kristy let her legs go limp, so it seemed as if he was dragging her. She quickly slid around Keenan and grabbed his hand.

"Now if I remember correctly, now you have to..." Kristy covered her mouth, remembering the instructions her dance teacher showed her.

"What do I have to do?" Keenan asked, wanting to get it over with. "I knew I couldn't say this..." Kristy grabbed a card from her boot, and gave it to Keenan.

He read what was on it, and went red.

_'Bring your female partner close to you, and your faces should nearly be touching.'_

"Who wrote this...?" Keenan asked, staring at the last few words. "M-My dance teacher... It's the last step in this odd dance routine..." Kristy looked down embarrassed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Secretly, he really wanted to. "I have to, and I promised myself I would." Kristy sighed, and got back into the position she was in when she grabbed his hand. "Now pull me to you." Keenan gulped, and pulled Kristy to him, stopping her when she was just in front of his face.

The two quickly parted, red. "Well, uh... You did great... Do you remember everything?" Kristy asked. Keenan nodded, looking up.

"Great... The festival is in a few days... Sorry I informed you so late..." Kristy apologized. "It's fine... Do I have to wear anything?" He asked. 'Please no, please no, please no...' He repeated in his mind.

"Unfortunatly, yes. But your costume isn't nearly as bad or revealing as this is!" Kristy said, pointing to her dress. Keenan's eyes wandered down from her eyes, but he quickly looked away before he could look there. Keenan has noticed over the years that Kristy's body has... grown more mature... If you would dare say it.

Kristy took out her phone, and showed him a picture of his costume. He stared at the picture. It was a black tuxedo, with a long cape. It was red inwardly, but on the outside it was as black as the suit. Along with it was a white mask, and some black dress shoes.

"Well, that's not bad..." He said. "Yeah... When do you want the costume?"

"Anytime before the festival is good." Keenan said. Kristy nodded, and the two walked back to the Crier home.

"Do you want to go home? How did you get here anyway..." Keenan asked. Kristy gave him a sheepish smile. "I walked." Keenan was surprised, his house was far away from Kristy's. "You do realise how far that is?"

Kristy sighed. "Of course I do." Kristy blushed. "Keenan? Can I ask you a favor?" Keenan smiled. "Hm?" She looked down. "Can you help me look for something... It's really hard to find... I think I left it here the last time I came..." Keenan cocked his head.

"What does it look like?" He asked. She thought. "Well, it's red... That's pretty much all I can say..." Kristy looked around his room, with Keenan doing the same. "Find it yet?" He asked. Kristy sighed in defeat. "No..."

Kristy, suddenly getting a boost of confidence, straightens her back. "Keenan, can you... can you come here for a second?" Keenan turned his head to her, and stared right into her eyes, making her heart flutter.

Keenan started walking towards her, and she could hear her heart beating. Keenan sat in front of Kristy, about a foot away. "I think I know where it is..." Keenan smiled. "Where?"

Kristy sighed. She readied herself for any possible answer. "I think you stole it." Kristy looked at his expression. It was confused, but adorable in her eyes.

"Do you want to know what it's called?" She asked him, shyly. He nodded. "It's called my heart..." She shut her eyes tightly, and looked down. Keenan's eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly. _'Does she mean...'_

Kristy heard shuffling, but since her eyes were closed, she didn't see anything. She opened her eyes, just in time to feel the hot sensation of Keenan's lips against hers. Her eyes read surprised, and she froze.

Keenan pulled away, shocked he even did that. "K-Keenan..." She stuttered. "I'm sorry, Kristy... You probably- mmph!" It was now Keenan's turn to be surprised, when Kristy pressed her lips against hers.

Slowly, Kristy got closer, and they both lied down, with Keenan on the bottom, never breaking the kiss. Kristy fisted his hair, while his hands went behind her neck, deepening the kiss.

Because of the need of oxygen, they slowly parted, breathing heavily. "Well... that was... fun." Kristy said, smiling. Keenan returned the smile, and flipped them over.

"Eek!" Kristy let out. Keenan kissed her again, this time, leaning on one arm to prevent from squishing her, while using his free arm to roam her back. Keenan blushed when he felt Kristy tracing his muscles, and deepened the kiss.

They heard the door open, but ignored it, and much to their surprise, a scream rang through the Crier residence. Kristy and Keenan quickly moved away from each other, and looked at the door.

"H-Hey, Relena..." Kristy stuttered, embarrassed her best friend saw that. "How is everyone getting in my house?" Keenan asked himself quietly. "Kristy... You... Keenan..." Relena said, slowly.

"You two are so cute! I knew you'd get together at some point!" She squealed. Kristy and Keenan sweatdropped. "I thought you two liked each other for YEARS! Do you realise how long I've waited for this?"

Kristy blinked to make sure she was hearing this right. She whispered something in Keenan's ear, who smiled. Relena stepped closer, wondering what she said.

"Relena? You can walk perfectly fine now, right?" Keenan asked. Relena simply nodded. "And run?" Kristy questioned. Relena smiled. She loved running. "Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because we're going to chase you." Kristy simply stated. Relena's eyes widened, and ran out the door. She knew Kristy and Keenan signed up for track every year.

Kristy and Keenan gave her a five second head start before running after her.

**The End!**

**This was bad, wasn't it xD**

**Well, hope you liked it. Next chap goes up in a few hours.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	3. The Play

**Name: The Play**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Time: Kristy is 17, and Keenan is 18, May**

* * *

Both Kristy Damon and Keenan Crier were in their last year of high school. Seniors. But... In order to graduate, both have to do an extracurricular. And coincidence? Both chose drama. Well, actually, their moms begged them too...

Kristy went up to the stage, _'thank God, it's only the teachers...'_. Kristy cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"Hey, Kristy Damon. Which part are you auditioning for?" Richard Sampson, the principal, asked. "The role of Miku Kin." He nodded, and wrote something down. "You may start.

Kristy had memorized part of the play for her audition. The part she chose was the beginning.

She sighed. "School is so boring... How I wish there was something more... something more for me to do." She plopped to the ground. "Maybe there's something I can explore... I know... I'll go to the forest!" Kristy stood up. **(I am so sorry, this is not a real play, I don't know where I'm going with it XD)**

"Okay, you are done acting, now sing." Yoshino, a volunteer judge from college, said. _'I have to sing? No one told me about singing...'_

"Any song?" She checked. "Correct, now sing, please." Megumi, another judge said. Kristy gulped, and tried to remember song lyrics from the back of her head.

**_"Never feared for anything._**

**_Never shamed but never free._**

**_A laugh that healed the broken heart with all that it could'_**

Keenan was walking down the hall, past the auditorium. He looked at his watch. 3:40. He was staying after school to audition for the play he didn't want to take part of... somehow his mom got him to do it.

**_'Lived the life so endlessly._**

**_Saw beyond what others see._**

**_I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could'_**

He heard faint singing, from the doors of the auditorium...

**_'Will you stay?_**

**_Will you stay away forever?'_**

He walked closer to the door, and her voice got louder.

**_'How do I live without the ones I love?_**

**_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned._**

**_Place and time always on my mind._**

**_I have so much to say but you're so far away.'_**

_'That sounds... amazing...'_ He looked through the window of the door, and saw a glimpse of the girl who was singing.

**_'Plans of what our futures hold_**

**_Foolish lies of growin' old_**

**_It seems we're so invincible, the truth is so cold.'_**

_'Kristy?!'_ He thought. He didn't know his rival had such a voice.

_**'A final song, a last request**_

_**A perfect chapter laid to rest**_

_**Now and then I try to find a place in my mind'**_

But he kept on listening.

**_'Where you can say,_**

**_You can stay awake forever.'_**

Kristy could have sworn she saw someone looking in the door, but she kept on singing.

_**'How do I live without the ones I love?**_

_**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned.**_

_**Place and time always on my mind.**_

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away.'**_

She couldn't tell what the judges were thinking, who had no expression whatsoever.

_**'Sleep tight, I'm not afraid.**_

_**The ones that we love are here with me.**_

_**Lay away a place for me**_

_**'Cause as soon as I'm done, I'll be on my way**_

_**To live eternally.'**_

The judges started to have emotion somewhere in between the song.

_**'How do I live without the ones I love?**_

_**Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned**_

_**Place and time always on my mind**_

_**And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay**_

_**I have so much to say but you're so far away.'**_

Yoshino and Miki started to clap, and Megumi stood up. Kristy looked at the remaining judge, the principal, who still had no expression.

_**'I love you**_

_**You were ready**_

_**The pain is strong enough to despise**_

_**But I'll see you**_

_**When He lets me**_

_**Your pain is gone, your hands are untied.'**_

Kristy's eyes averted towards the door, and saw no one. _'Maybe I'm imagining things...'_

_**'So far away.'**_

Keenan hid behind the door, still listening, intently to the lyrics.

_**'And I need you to know'**_

_'Does this mean I have to sing?'_ He asked himself.

_**'So far away**_

_**And I need you to,**_

_**Need you to know..."**_

The singing ended, and Keenan sneaked another peak, through the window. He saw Kristy's heaving chest, and her determined eyes. He turned his gaze to the judges, who were all standing up. 'Wow... She managed to get Mr. Sampson to stand up!'

"Well, that was amazing, Kristy, good job!" Yoshino said. Kristy bowed, and walked off stage. The judges marked something on their clipsboards. Miki went to the door to call in the next auditioner.

"Who else is auditioning today?" She called out. Keenan raised his hand. "I am..." Miki nodded. "Okay, come in." Miki stepped aside, to let the blue-haired boy in. He walked on stage, and faced the judges.

"And who are you auditioning for?" Sampson said, marking something down on his clipboard. "Kayn Shinuza." Sampson nodded. "Continue."

"I wonder what it's like... outside of the forest... I've never been beyond the forest border... Is it like how it is here? Calm, nice, and fun? Or is it loud, scary and horrible?" Keenan sat down, cris-crossing his legs.

"Would mother let me go?" Yoshino stopped him. "Okay, can you sing now?" She asked. Keenan nodded, and stood up.

_**"What would I do without your smart mouth**_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

_**Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down'**_

Kristy heard someone singing, and decided to snoop to the side of the stage, where she would be unseen.

_**'What's going on in that beautiful mind**_

_**I'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright'**_

Keenan eyed the judges, who showed no emotion. Kristy was in shock._ 'I didn't know he could sing...'_

_**'My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind'**_

Keenan saw someone on the side of the stage, but tried to put all of his attention into the song.

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections'**_

Finally, one of the judges show emotion, Miki, and smiled.

_**'Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning'**_

Kristy just watched as he sang his heart out.

_**'Cause I give you all, all of me**_

_**And you give me all, all of you'**_

_'Wait... Who is Keenan auditioning for?'_ She thought to herself.

**'How many times do I have to tell you**

**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move'**

Keenan looked to the side, briefly, and saw Kristy. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, before he turned his gaze towards the judges.

**'You're my downfall, you're my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

**I can't stop singing, it's ringing, I my head for you'**

Kristy froze when his eyes met hers. She quietly walked backstage, and listened to him singing, while writing in a book.

**'My head's under water**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind'**

Keenan looked at the corner of his eyes, and saw that Kristy had left. _'Why do I feel... disappointed?'_

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges'**

Then, Megumi and Yoshino started to smile, and Miki was already standing. He looked at the hardest judge to crack. Sampson.

**'All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning'**

Kristy listened to the lyrics, and for some reason, she blushed.

**'Even when I lose I'm winning**

**'Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all, all of you'**

_'Well, he has a good taste in music...'_ She thought.

_**'Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

_**Risking it all, though it's hard'**_

Keenan looked at the remaining judge, who finally smiled.

_**'Cause all of me**_

_**Loves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges'**_

Kristy wrote rapidly in her book, because she knew the song was nearly over.

_**'All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you'**_

When she heard that line, she sat beside a box, hoping to hide herself.

_**'You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning'**_

Keenan tried his best to keep his focus away from the girl backstage, which for him, was really hard._ 'Stop thinking about her! You hate her...'_ He scolded himself.

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you'**_

He took a deep breath, and sang the last line.

**'I give you all, all of me**

**And you give me all, all of you'**

Keenan, now panting, looked at the judges. "Wow... You and the last person can sing!" Megumi said, smiling. "And act." Sampson said. Keenan was shocked, it was rare that he gave out compliments.

"The lead characters will be posted in the east hallway tomorrow, around noon. Please inform anyone backstage." Yoshino said. Keenan nodded, and walked backstage.

He heard scribbling, and looked around, when he saw no one, he went to grab his backpack, until he saw someone.

"Oh. It's you." He said in disgust. Kristy looked up, and saw Keenan. She jumped back, seeing him so close to her. "Go away, jerk." Kristy picked up her book, and shoved it in her bag. She quickly scurried to the door, but before she could leave, he said something.

"East hallway tomorrow. The leads will be posted there, at noon." Was all he said, before he picked up his backpack. He heard her mutter a small thank you, and watched as her brown hair whisked out of the door.

Kristy was walking to her locker, listening to music on her iPod. She was reading out of her book, and bumped into someone, causing her earplugs to fall out..

"Ow..." Kristy mumbled. "Sorry..." The other person said. "It's fine..." She said quickly, trying not to talk to him. She picked up her book, and grabbed her earplugs, and walked away.

Keenan cocked his head at the girl. Then, he noticed what she was wearing. It wasn't the usual jeans and hoodie, she was wearing black tights... and a dress? He shook his head, and walked towards his locker.

At 12:00, the bell rang, and the hallways were filled with students, but Kristy stayed behind in Music. She pulled out her book, which she normally wrote songs in, and placed it on the piano's book stand. She cleared her throat, and started playing some notes on the piano.

When she was about to sing, the door opened. She let out a small 'eek' before grabbing her notebook, and hiding under the piano, which didn't hide her that well.

"I know you're under there." Keenan said. Kristy grumbled something under her breath. "Are you following me or something?" She asked, bitterly. "No. I forgot something here. Music is my first class."He replied, nonchalantly.

"Well hurry up... I like to have my privacy." She crossed her arms and sat on the piano bench.

Keenan went to the back of the class, and grabbed a bunch of white papers stapled together.

"What's that?" Kristy asked. "Paper. It's none of your business." He said, more harshly than he intended. "Okay, you don't need to snap..." Kristy turned and place her book on the stand again. She flipped through multiple pages, before stopping on one.

"The leads are posted..." Keenan said, leaning against a desk. "Cool... Who made it?" She asked, placing her fingers on the white notes. "I don't know, I haven't checked."

"Great. Can you leave now?" She asked, getting impatient. "I will. But, why are you wearing a dress?" Kristy looked down at the dress she was wearing.

"I have a performance right after school... I would prefer to change before school ended... But mother wanted me to..." She sighed and glared at him.

"Now get out." She pointed to the door. Keenan rolled his eyes, and walked out the door. Kristy waited a few seconds, then started playing the same song.

After school, Kristy passed by the east hallway. She looked on the walls until she saw a green piece of paper. She started scanning it quickly, until she saw her name.

_'Miku Kin - Kristy Damon'_

Kristy covered her mouth in shock. "I made it?" She heard a scoff from behind her. She could have sworn the school was empty when she got to the hallway!

She turned around, and saw the dark blue-haired boy. "I swear, you are following me." She retorted. "Yeah, and I'm surprised too." Kristy cocked her head. "What does that mean, Keenan?" She asked, bitterly.

"I'm surprised you made it too." He said. Kristy turned her head, at the sheet.

_'Kayn Shinuza - Keenan Crier'_

Kristy's eyes widened. "H-Have you read the end of the script..." She asked him, with fear in her voice. "No, why?"

Kristy sharply turned around and glared at him. "Read it, and you'll understand why I'm no longer happy I made it!" That was all he said, before she ran off, in the opposite direction he was going to go.

He shrugged, and walked towards his house. When he got there, he walked up to his room and shut the door. He took out his script from his backpack, and skipped to the end.

He read the last line, and dropped the script. "Oh, Kami, what did I get myself into..."

Kristy looked at herself in the mirror. Today was the day of the play. **(That rhymed.)** She was wearing a white dress that only a princess would wear... and seated at the top of her head was a tiara. Her hair was down, and it was curled, and reached mid-back.

Keenan looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed. He looked like Link... He was wearing brown boots, white tights and a green shirt with a belt. The only thing missing is the ridiculous hat.

"I am so happy this is my last year," He said to himself. He turned around, and immediately bumped into someone. 'How did I not see this person in the mirror?!' He asked himself.

"Sorry..." The girl said. Keenan raised his head, and saw Kristy. "You look... Different." He said, standing up. He helped her up, because she was in a dress...

"I don't think that's a good thing coming from your mouth..." She said, walking past him, opening one of the cabinets holding the makeup. She grabbed the fake blood, and walked over to another girl.

Then, she came back with a blood wound on her arm. It looked very realistic. "Well, that makes a difference." He said. "It's for the play. They added it in. I trip and my arm gets scatched by a thorn bush." She felt her arm, and it was dry. She rolled down her sleeve carefully, making sure not to ruin the blood.

"Kristy! You're up!" Yoshino said. Kristy turned her head, and walked towards the stage. The curtains were still down, so she got into position.

The curtains rolled up, and she cleared her throat. Her cue was when a penny was thrown on stage by Yoshino.

"School is so boring... How I wish there was something more... something more for me to do." She plopped to the ground. "Maybe there's something I can explore... I know... I'll go to the forest!" She walked to the forest-like decoration on the other side of the stage.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A voice boomed from behind a tree. But it was a girl's voice. "M-Miku Kin... Show yourself!" She said. Relena, Kristy's best friend jumped out.

"What is your purpose for being here?" She asked, dramatically. "I want to explore the forest... School at the castle was getting boring..." Kristy said.

**Since I don't want to bore you with this, I'm skipping to the end of the play...**

Kristy was sitting at the 'pond' on stage when Keenan walked out. Kristy's charcter didn't notice him, but she did. She was dabbing the fake flood with the real water on the floor. Kayn, who was new to the girl, slowly walked beside her.

"Who are you?" He asked. Miku jumped, scared at the sudden voice. She turned her head, and Kristy's eyes met with Keenan's. She nearly forgot her line, until there was a big crash from the trees nearby them.

"This wasn't part of the play..." Kristy said to Keenan, who shook his head. But he decided to improvise.

"What was that?!" He asked, louder. Kristy did the same, scared of what happened. "I don't know, let's check it out..." Kristy silently cursed, knowing they'd probably get in trouble for this.

All of a sudden, a dog, a real dog, jumped out, and tackled Kristy. "Ahh!" She shrieked, falling down. Eventually she started to play with the dog. Keenan recognized the dog, as his own. 'What is he doing here?'

"That's the forest's... dog, Calu..." He said slowly.

'Calu' jumped onto Keenan. They heard many 'aw's' from the audience.

Keenan knew how the play was suppose to end, and he wanted to avoid that as much as possible.

They heard Yoshino hiss from backstage. They looked over to her, without the crowd noticing.

She held up a sign that said 'Kiss!'. Keenan and Kristy became noticeably red. Kristy stood up, and dusted off her dress.

"Kayn what if Calu-" Kristy was interrupted, when Keenan kissed her, pulling her closer with his hand behind her back. Kristy blushed, but knew it was for the stage, and kissed back. When the curtains went down, they immediately parted, blushing like crazy.

"Well, that ending was unexpected..." Yoshino said. "Where did the dog come from?" Kristy and Keenan shrugged. "It's my dog, but I have no idea how he got here." Keenan's mom, Michelle Crier, came from backstage, and gave a guilty grin.

"I brought him... I read the ending of the script, and it was kind of boring. So I made a little change... And how cute was that kiss!" She said, hugging her son. Kristy and Keenan became more red, if possible.

And then, Kristy and Keenan realised, they had their first kiss with the person they hate.

They heard cheering from the audience, and were bewildered. "People actually liked that?" Keenan and Kristy asked in unison.

Kristy and Keenan sighed, and walked backstage. Keenan glanced over to Kristy, who was trying to remove the makeup Miki and Megumi put on her. He even heard her curse.

"You know, you looked better with your hair down." He said, leaning against a table. Kristy face him. "Well than I guess I should keep my hair up." She gave him a fake smile, before returning to rubbing her face with a cloth.

"You have no idea how bad that looks." Keenan said, looking at the smothered makeup. "Fine then! You do it!" She said, throwing her hands in the air. Keenan shrugged and grabbed a clean cloth. Kristy stood up, and crossed her arms.

Keenan started to wipe her face clean of the residue. "There." Keenan put up a hand mirror from another table, and Kristy looked at herself. Her face was clean, and she felt refreshed.

"Thanks..." Kristy grabbed the cloth from him, and went to a sink, with Keenan following. "You don't have to follow me, I know where the sink is." Kristy said. "I know." Keenan replied.

Keenan stopped behind Kristy when she reached the sink.

"By the way, you can forget about that kiss-" Kristy turned around.

"Shut up." Keenan was taken aback. "What?" Kristy shook her head. "Just shut up..." Kristy leaned up, and kissed Keenan again. She had her eyes closed, but his were wide. He eventually kissed back, pulling her closer.

"That wasn't so hard... now was it?" Kristy asked when they broke the kiss. "Not really... But one question... Why?"

Kristy smiled, and whispered something in his ear, causing him to grow red.

**The End!**

**That was... Odd. Well, next chapter goes up at 3:00 PM. Current time is 10:00, so it comes out in 5 hours...**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	4. Diary

**Name: Diary**

**Rating: K or K+**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Time: A year after Digimon DDS.**

* * *

_Kristy's Diary, June 8_

_It's been a year since the Digimon went back to the Digital World. And a few months since the DATS members found out how to re-open the Digital Dive. Marcus visits every now and then, but he still stays in the Digital world most of the time._

_It's also been ten months since I had this annoying crush on Keenan Crier. Two months after the Digimon incident, me and Keenan got to know each other... Boy did that affect me. It sucks that I have to have a crush... I'm only eleven!_

_I have to hide it too... If Marcus found out he would blab it to the world! Even worse! Keenan! Well, It's lunchtime, I've gotta go._

_Kristy Damon_

Marcus sniggered and closed the red book. "Marcus! Where are you! You need to do the dishes!" Marcus heard Kristy call. "C-Coming!" He shoved the book under her pillow and ran downstairs, to see Agumon sitting on the couch.

Kristy sighed. "Go do your chores! I'm going to go... uh- read!" She excused herself, and ran upstairs. Kristy shut the door, and reached under her pillow. He got out the red book, her diary, and opened it to the most recent page.

She turned it to the next page, and took out her pen.

_Kristy's Diary June 10_

_It's getting worse... This feeling for him. And since we're best friends, I see him almost everyday! Talking about it, he's coming today... In half an hour... I'm doomed!_

_Why won't this stinking feeling go away?!_

Kristy looked up from her book, when she heard the doorbell ring.

_He's here! Well, I've gotta go again!_

_Kristy Damon_

Kristy pushed the diary under her pill and ran out of her room.

"Marcus who is it?" She asked. "It's Keenan." Marcus walked into the kitchen, with Agumon following him. Kristy waited at the top of the stairs until she saw Keenan looking up. When their eyes met, he gave her a warm smile, making her melt.

"Hey, Kristy." He walked up the stairs. "Hey, Keenan! So what do you want to do today?" Keenan shrugged. "Whatever you want is fine." Keenan said, as they walked into her room.

Keenan sat on her bed, and Kristy sat beside him. "Want to go to that new park?" Kristy suggested. "New park? When did they make one?" Kristy thought back.

"A month ago, I guess. I saw a picture of it somewhere in town, it's really big. So do you?" Kristy asked. Keenan flashed her a smile. "Okay!" The two stood up and walked downstairs.

"Marcus!" Kristy called. "What?!" The immature fifteen year old yelled back. "Me and Keenan are going to Ayou Park!" They waited a while, until there was an answer. "Mmph! Okay!" Kristy shook her head. "He's eating... Let's go!" Krist grabbed Keenan's wrist and dragged him out the door.

It took them fifteen minutes to get there, but when they did, both of them were amazed.

"Whoa..." Kristy mumbled. "Yeah..." Keenan agreed.

There was a huge lake in the middle of the park, and surrounding it was beautiful flowers and trees. And there was a playground on the north part of the park.

"I knew this park was huge, but I didn't know it was this big..." Kristy said, as they walked to the lake." And then there's a lake here! I would expect a pond or something... but this..." Keenan said.

Kristy took off her sandal and dipped a toe in. "Eek! It's cold!" She jumped back, bumping into Keenan. They fell back, and Kristy landed on Keenan. "I'm so sorry, Keenan!" Kristy apologized. "It's fine... Are you okay?" He asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. By the way, can I ask you something?" Keenan nodded. "Yeah, sure. Of course."

Kristy stood up, with Keenan following. "Can you count to three for me?" She asked. Keenan cocked his head. "Why...?" Kristy glared, stopping his sentence.

"Okay, okay! Geez... One, two, three- Ahh!" Keenan felt the cold water fill his clothes. He resurfaced to find a giggling Kristy. "Kristy! I'm going to get you!" Keenan jumped out of the water, and started chasing the girl.

"Haha! No! Stay away!" She Keenan jumped, and caught Kristy. The two rolled down a hill, with Keenan's arms around her. All the way down, all that was heard was laughing.

"You're cold!" Kristy said, standing up and rubbing her arms. "Well that's because of you! You pushed me into a freezing cold lake... So you deserve a hug!" Keenan ran towards Kristy with open arms, which she was tempted to run into, but she ran away, giggling.

"Ahh! Keenan!" She shrieked when Keenan hugged her. Kristy blushed when she realised that her crush was hugging her. Keenan let go, and Kristy's clothes were very wet now.  
"I deserved a hugged, huh?" Kristy asked, as they walked up the hill. "Yup." Keenan was about to take of his shirt, due to the fact that it was extremely wet.

"Keep the shirt on... You're in front of a girl!" Kristy said. Keenan laughed. "Okay then... I should get home. I'll walk you." Kristy looked and Keenan, who was still soaked. Kristy started laughing. "You look like a blue wet dog!" She pointed to Keenan's hair, which was sticking to his face.

"Hey!" Keenan exclaimed. "Race you!" Kristy said, after a few seconds of silence. She ran off towards her house. Keenan laughed, before following her, quickly catching up with her.

Kristy saw Keenan getting closer, and ran full speed. She was crossing a street very close to her house, when she just barely dodge a coming truck. She fell to the ground, fortunatly she landed on grass, and was breathing heavily. Keenan stopped on the other side.

When the truck passed, he sprinted over to Kristy. "Are you okay?" He asked in concern. "Yeah... I'm fine. Just sprained my ankle or something. Let's go back." Kristy tried to stand up, but cried out in pain.

"Kristy!" Keenan ran under her arm, and caught her just in time. He put Kristy's arm around his shoulders, and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Here... I'll help you walk." Keenan and Kristy slowly made their way over to the Damon's house, and when they got there, Marcus and Sarah were asking a million questions.

"Do you realise how long you were gone? Three hours!" - Sarah

"What happened?! Your hurt!" - Marcus

"Why are you two wet?" Agumon asked. Keenan and Kristy looked at each other, and sure enough, they were still wet.

"Oh.. Uh..." Keenan gave a sheepish smile. "It's my fault... I pushed Keenan into the lake... Heh..."

Agumon and Marcus started laughing their heads off. "Then why are you wet?" Sarah asked. "Well... After she pushed me in, I chased her, and got her wet..." Keenan admited.

"Uh... Well see you tomorrow Keenan!" Kristy said, trying to evade the conversation. "Yeah... Bye Mrs. Damon. Marcus! Bye Kristy... See you!" Keenan awkwardly ran out after helping Kristy lean against a wall.

Kristy looked over at Marcus and Sarah, who were smirking at her. "What?!"

The next day, Kristy went to her friend, Relena's house for the night, so she wasn't there when Keenan stopped by.

Keenan hesitantly knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Marcus opened the door. "Oh, hey Keenan. Kristy isn't here at the moment. She'll be back tomorrow." Keenan looked down, blushing. "That's not why I came... I was kind of hoping she wouldn't be here today."

Marcus sweatdropped. "And why is that?" Keenan looked away. "Can we talk about this inside?" Marcus nodded, and let him in.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Marcus asked, as they sat on the two couches. "I have a... problem... And it's about Kristy..." Keenan started. "WHAT?! You better not have done anything to her!" Keenan's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Let me finish... Whenever I'm around her... There's this feeling in my chest, and it's uncomfortable... I've never felt it, so I don't know how to deal with it..." Marcus had a blank expression before he started grinning. "Hah! I knew it!"

Keenan cocked his head. "W-What?" Marcus gave him a thumbs up. "You like her! And she likes you!" Keenan's eyes widened, and he felt his body go limp.

"Keenan? Keenan, wake up!" An annoyed voice said. Keenan woke up, and felt his cheek. "Did you slap me?" Kristy smiled. "Uh-huh!"

"What happened..." Kristy shrugged. "I came home and you were passed out on the couch. I tried everything for the past hour! Slapping, kicking, punching, yelling... I even tried letting Agumon go to the bathroom on you."

Keenan's eyes widened, and he covered his mouth, feeling nauseated. "Don't worry, Marcus didn't let him." Keenan sighed a sigh of relief.

"Did you really do all that? I think I would have felt sore..." Keenan asked, sitting up. "You would've if Mom didn't put ice packs on you. Your... Area would've been sore." Keenan blinked before his understood what she said.

"Where's Marcus... We were talking before I fell..." Keenan asked. Kristy turned her head. "Marcus!" In came a sleepy Marcus. "What..." He asked groggily. "Keenan wants to talk to you." Marcus nodded, and Kristy left the room.

"So you want to talk about that huh?" Marcus asked, as he sat down. "How did you know she liked me?" Keenan asked.

"Oh, that? I read her diary." They heard a crash from the kitchen. "You _did what?!_" An angry Kristy yelled.

**The End!**

**Not as romantic, but they know they like each other because a certain someone eavesdropped. ^.^**

**But... I tried. Next chapter goes up at 7:00. Current time: 3:15.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	5. A New World

**Name: A New World**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Time: They are the same age as they are in DDS, but DDS never happened.**

* * *

Kristy was walking around the park, when she heard screaming. She quickly ran towards the sorce of the sound, but when she saw no one, she sighed.

All of a sudden, a portal of somesort opened right in front of her. "What the-" Kristy screamed when she got pushed in.

She was entering the portal, but before it closed, she managed to take a look at the person who pushed her.

She screamed as she fell through the portal, wondering if she would ever go back home. All of a sudden, her world was black.

A boy, about 10 years old, with his Digimon was passing through one of the Digital World's many forests when he heard a scream.

"Keenan! What was that?" Falcomon, his Digimon partner, asked. "Me don't know... Falcomon! Let's go!" Keenan and Falcomon ran to the sound, and stopped when they saw a body lying down on the grass.

Keenan growled and glared at the body. "Human..." He mumbled. Falcomon put out a wing to stop Keenan from attacking. "Wait! Keenan... This... Human looks hurt." Falcomon and Keenan flew down to the body.

"We no help this human... Humans are evil!" He said. "But, Keenan... Remember when you were little... And you got sick a lot?" Falcomon asked. Keenan nodded.

"Well, imagine this human as yourself... sick. We don't know what will happen to it if we don't help." Falcomon said. Keenan had an expression of pain, when he remembered who took care of him when he got sick.

"Fine... But after, we leave human alone." Keenan said, glaring at the limp body. "Let's get it home." Falcomon put on of her arms around his shoulders. "Well? Help." Keenan sighed, and did the same action with the human's other arm.

The three slowly walked over to where Keenan and Falcomon stayed. They layed her down on the bed Keenan used.

"What you think is wrong with it?" Keenan asked. "I don't think anything is wrong... Maybe it's just tired, and passed out..." Falcomon stared at the human. He poked it, making it stir. Falcomon and Keenan stepped back, ready to attack.

"Hm... What... Where am..." The human looked at the two, who had their weapons out. Her eyes widened, and she screamed, louder than she had before.

Keenan and Falcomon covered their ears. "Ow... It's loud..." Keenan mumbled. "Excuse me! This 'it' is a girl! And I have a name!" She yelled. Keenan looked confused, and turned to Falcomon.

"What you think, Falcomon?" He asked the bird-like digimon. "To be honest, Keenan... I'm not sure..." The girl looked at Falcomon. "W-What? What are you staring at?!" Falcomon asked, stepping back.

"A-Are you... Are you a... Digimon?" She asked. Falcomon was shocked, while Keenan was just plain confused.

"Yes... I'm Falcomon. What are you?" The girl giggled, catching Keenan's eye. "I'm not a Digimon... I'm a human. My name's Kristy. My parents actually named me Chika... But I like Kristy better."

When she got no answer, she backed up to the corner of the bed.

"Where am I?" She asked, timidly. "In the Digital World." Kristy's eyes widened, and she looked down at her feet.

"T-The Digital World? I-I remember Marcus saying something about that..." Kristy's eyes started to water.

She silently cried into her knees, keeping her distance from the two. "Why is she crying?" Keenan asked Falcomon, who just shrugged. Keenan walked towards the girl. His hand barely skinned her elbow before she jumped off the bed.

"No! Stay away!" She started crying and ran out of the house. "Should we..." Keenan started. "Just go!" Falcomon said, before he and Keenan ran out.

"Kristy!" Falcomon called. "Kristy!" Keenan yelled. They heard distant sobbing, and ran to it. They found Kristy up in a tree. "How you get up there?" Keenan asked from below. Kristy stopped crying, and looked down. "I-I climbed..."

Keenan mumbled something, before jumping up the the branch she was on. Falcomon stayed below, just in case they wanted their privacy.

"Why are you crying?" He asked again. "B-Before I got sucked into that portal... me and my mother had a fight... I ran away..." Keenan's eyes widened, when she said the word 'mother'.

Kristy cried into Keenan's shoulder, causing him to gasp in shock.

After a while, Kristy stopped crying, and pulled away from Keenan. "I-I'm sorry... I..." She wiped her tears and stood up. She jumped down, landing on a soft patch of grass.

"I'll take my leave." Kristy bowed, before running off into the forest.

It's been a year since Kristy got stuck in the Digital World. She hasn't seen that boy or Falcomon since that day, either.

She was wandering through the snowy forest, and since all of her clothes had gotten dirty and small for her, so she decided to make new clothes out of her own, and of some fabric she had gotten from one of the Mushroomon villages.

She kind of looked like Keenan now... Just a girl version. It was dress made out of leaves and cloth. The top part of the dress was entirely made out of leaves. The other half was made out of the cloth from the Mushroomon. She wore sandles, like Keenan's, and had white cloth wrapped around her thigh. She had a hood, like Keenan's, and the hood shadowed her face. She also had blue gloves, made from her old skirt. Her hair was now out of it's normal pigtails, and was just longer than shoulder-length. She also had a feather in her hair.

To be honest, Kristy thought Keenan was kind of cute, and wanted to see him again... Little did she now, it was the same for him.

It was until the snow got heavier, she found it hard to walk. Her partner, Biyomon, had already fainted, and she was helping him walk. She couldn't take it anymore, and fainted.

Falcomon was looking for some firewood, to keep Keenan warm, when he came across another body. He dropped the sticks and picked up the girl and the bird. He immediately flew to Keenan.

"Keenan! Keenan!" Keenan looked up, to see his Digimon flying back, with a body in his clutches. "What is it Falcomon?" He asked, standing up. "I found somebody..." Falcomon laid Kristy down, beside Keenan. Biyomon was rolled beside her.

"Who is it?" Keenan looked at the face, which he couldn't quiet see, because of the hood. "I'm not sure... It seems to be a girl, because of what she's wearing..." Keenan's eyes wandered down, and he instantly averted his eyes towards her face.

"Take off hood." Keenan said. Falcomon obeyed, and did as so. Just as soon as he did that, the girl's hair flowed out of the hood, and her face became visible.

"Kristy!" Keenan said. The body stirred. "Hm..." She sat up, making her face extremely close to Keenan's. Both turned red and scooted away from each other. Kristy looked beside her, and saw Biyomon. "Thank goodness, you're okay..." Kristy mumbled to the pink bird-like digimon.

All of a sudden a bright light blinded Kristy, Keenan and Falcomon's sight. "What is that?!" Kristy asked. She managed to open one eye.

"It's the portal!" Kristy exclaimed. Keenan cocked his head. "Portal? To human world?" Keenan asked. Someone walked through the portal.

"It's you! You pushed me into the portal!" The light subsided, and Keenan opened his eyes. Beyond the portal, was a man. He was wearing a long blue coat, with some red... And he was wearing sunglasses. He had a white snake-like digimon around his neck.

"Are you Kristy Damon?" Kristy nodded. "I'm Richard Sampson. I'm your brother's boss." Kristy's eyes widened. "M-Marcus?" Richard nodded.

"Do you know why I pushed you in?" He asked her. She shook her head. "So that you could find your own digimon... And I see you've done so." His gaze turned to Biyomon.

"And? What's your point?" Richard gave her a half-smile. "You have... some news." He sounded sad. "What news?" Keenan said. Richard turned his head towards Keenan.

"Keenan? Keenan Crier? Is that you?" Keenan put his hand on his boomerang. "How you know my name?" Richard looked up. "I know your parents... Well, anyway, Kristy. You have a choice." Kristy stood up. "A choice?" Richard nodded. "DATS has found a way to open the portal again... but not for long. You have to choose... The human world, or the Digital World."

Kristy and Keenan gasped.

"I have to choose?!" Kristy has grown to like the Digital world... Just as much as she loved her own world...

"Unfortunatly. But you only have a few minutes to decide. The portal is weak, and you need to go soon. Or stay." That was all he said, before re-entering the portal.

Kristy looked at the green and black portal in front of her.

Getting lost in thought, she didn't notice the portal getting small. Keenan pushed her in, while Falcomon pushed Biyomon in. This made Kristy faint.

Kristy opened her eyes. She looked around... She was in her own world! And... Keenan pushed her in...

She turned around, and screamed, when she saw a bird. "Oh, sorry... It's just you, Biyomon..." Biyomon gave her a smile... Or at least tried with his beak. "What happened?"

"Keenan and Falcomon pushed us in... And guess what?" Biyomon answered. "What?"

"We came too!" A voice from behind Biyomon said. Kristy tilted to her left, and saw the blue-haired boy and a black-feathered bird.

"Oh... Hey, guys!" Kristy gave them a smile.

"Kristy!" Kristy turned her head. She saw a silhoette in the light. "Kristy, where are you?!" Kristy recognized that voize.

"Kristy! Come on! I want to eat fried eggs!" Kristy giggled. She recognized those two voices as Marcus and Agumon.

"Kristy! There you are! Where were you! You've been gone for hours!" Marcus said, sprinting to her.

"And... You have friends?" Kristy turned to look at the three. "Oh, yeah... I met them in the Digital World..." Kristy started.

"Digital World?! Where did-" He yelled. "Marcus." He turned to the man beside them. "Commander?"

"Just leave it alone, Marcus.

**Five years later, their sixteen.**

Kristy giggled, as her best friend, Keenan Crier, cracked a joke. "Told you you'd laugh!" Kristy laughed harder. "That's not why I'm laughing! You're jokes are really bad! It's funny!" Keenan faked hurt.

"Hey! I spend time in those jokes!" The two laughed together, with Biyomon and Falcomon watching them.

"Will they ever realise they like each other?" Biyomon asked. Falcomon sighed, "I'm not too sure about that... Keenan said he'd ask her out today..." Falcomon whispered.

Biyomon and Falcomon quietly hid in the closet, where they could still see and hear the conversation, but they couldn't see them.

"Uh... Kristy... Can I ask you a question?" Keenan asked nervously. "Heh! You just did... but, yeah, go on." Kristy cleaned up the board they were playing with.

"Will you... Uhm... Will you be my girlfriend?" Kristy dropped the board, and small pieces scattered around the floor around her.

"Uh- Kristy!" Keenan stood up from his chair. Kristy turned her gaze to Keenan. Her blue eyes locked with his yellow-green ones. "D-Did you just... ask me to be... your..."

"JUST SAY YES!" They heard from the closet. Keenan and Kristy turned red. "O-Oh... Uh..." Kristy wanted to answer so badly, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Keenan took this as rejection. He looked down, with hurt in his eyes. "Oh, okay... It's fine if you don't-"

Kristy jumped in front of Keenan and pushed his face down, pulling him into a kiss. His eyes were wide, but her's were closed.

When she pulled away, she bit her lip, and smiled. "Does that answer your question?" She teased. "Uh-huh."

"Oh yeah, and by the way, you're cleaning that up." Kristy said, pointing to the scattered mess on the floor.

**Five more years later, their twenty-one.**

Keenan and Kristy have been dating for those five years, but they still argued every now and then.

Now, Keenan was planning on asking Kristy to marry her...

He walked by a jewelery shop in the mall, and looked at the engagement rings. Walking by was Kristy, with Relena and Kara.

"Hey, Kristy... Isn't that..." Relena pointed to a jewelery shop. Kristy's eyes followed where she pointed and she gasped when she saw Keenan in a jewelery shop.

"One second..." Kara walked over to the jewelery shop, despite Kristy's protests.

Kristy watched in embarrassment as Kara walked over to Keenan, and talked to him. "What a liar!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. "What? What do you mean?"

"He said he was looking for a necklace for Kristy," This made her blush like crazy. "But he was looking in the engagement rings!"

Hearing this made Kristy's world spin, and she fainted.

People walked by and saw the unconscious girl, and stared. "What are you looking at?!" Kara threatened. The people went back to what they were doing.

When Kristy woke up, she was in the mall's infirmary. She held her head. "Ouch... What time is it?" She looked at the walls where she thought there would be a clock, but what blocked her veiw was somone who could easily make her blush.

"Hey, Keenan." Kristy said, awkwardly. "Are you okay, Kristy? I saw you fall..." Keenan asked, with concern flowing in his words.

Kristy looked up to his face, and his eyes met hers. "Can I ask you something?" Keenan said. Kristy laughed. "You just did! But, yeah, go on." She said, repeating her words from the day Keenan asked her out.

Keenan blushed and grabbed one her hands, intertwining their hands.

"This probably isn't the best thing to say here, but, oh well..." He got down on one knee.

"Kristy, will you-" Kristy kissed him. She could feel the grin against her lips. "Yes, I will, Ikuto Noguchi..." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Chika Daimon..."

"Aww..." Kristy and Keenan turned their heads, and saw Yoshino Fujieda, Masaru Daimon and Tōma Norushutain at the door. Otherwise known as Yoshi, Marcus and Thomas.

"You guys are so cute!" Yoshi said.

"But you didn't even ask those four words. You should." Thomas said. Marcus agreed. "Yeah. For once, I agree with blondie over here."

"Uh, Okay..." Keenan took out the small box. "Chika Daimon, will you marry me?" Even though she had already said yes, with no tears, this brought hot tears. "Yes..."

**The End!**

**This is rushed, I know.**

**Don't kill me! Do you realise how annoying it is to write like how Keenan did before?! I had to redo that part just because I corrected it, and made it proper English!**

**I'm thinking of going to 15 with the chapters here...**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	6. Remember

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update for two days... I had a minor set back... While I was typing, my laptop decided to be a jerk, and shut down, deleting all my work D:**

**I promise I'll update as soon as I finish... It's almost done! I promise! But, just for your amusement, I made a little something.**

**Name: Remember**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Time: When Keenan and Kristy are six... Digimon was a TV show.**

* * *

Six year old, Keenan Crier laughed as he pumped his legs, going higher and higher on the swingset.

"Careful, Keenan! Don't want to fall." Michelle, Keenan's mother said. "Hehe! Okay, mama!" Keenan stopped pumping for a while, until he got to a safe hight.

Kristy, also six, was walking to the park, with her big brother, Marcus, who was eleven years old. They had gotten permission from their mom and dad, Sarah and Spencer Damon.

"Marcus, can we go to the swings?" Kristy asked, tugging on her big brothers hand. "Yeah, sure, Kristy. Want a piggyback ride?" He asked, crouching down. Kristy laughed, and jumped on his back.

"Gee! You sure are heavy!" Marcus said. Kristy pouted. "Am not!"

Marcus laughed, and walked to the swingset. "I know, I'm just joking." When Marcus and Kristy got there, they noticed there was another family there as well.

"Marcus, who are they?" Kristy asked, pointing at the family. "I don't know, Kristy. Let's set you down on the other swing."

Kristy nodded, and hopped off his back. Keenan stopped kicking his legs back and forth, when he saw the two coming.

"Oh, hi there." Michelle said. Marcus's gaze turned to hers, and he grinned. "Hey!" Marcus sat Kristy down on the swing, and sat down on the grass, nearby the swingset.

Kristy silently looked over to the boy, who was staring at her with such intensity. Kristy blushed and looked away, and Keenan did the same, realising her had caught him staring.

After a while of silence, Kristy got bored. "Marcus... Can we go to the slides? You can come too, if you want." Kristy offered.

Marcus stood up from his spot. "It's fine with me... as long as you don't try anything..." Michelle said. "Okay..." Keenan replied, shyly.

"Then let's go!" Kristy grabbed Keenan's hand and dragged him to the slides.

"Race you up!" Keenan challenged, climbing up one of the ladders. "It's on!" Kristy said, climbing the one beside it.

Keenan got up first, but Kristy only lost by a second.

Kristy and Keenan shared a smile, and looked at the slide.

"You go first." Kristy gazed over at the slide. "Why me?" He asked. "Because you won the race, you should go first!" She explained.

"Oh, okay..." Keenan sat down in the tube, and Kristy watched as his blue hair disappeared down the slide.

"You can go!" Kristy heard him say from the bottom. Kristy grinned, and slid down the slide. She squealed as she went down. When she got to the bottom, she picked up slight speed, and fell on to Keenan.

"Oomph! Sorry..." Kristy said, as she stood up. "It's fine."

"Keenan! We have to go... It's getting late!" They heard Michelle say. "Okay!" Keenan yelled.

"Want to go to the park again later?" Kristy asked. Keenan nodded, flashing a bright smile. "Yeah! Tomorrow, I'll ask... after lunch?" He suggested.

"Okay! I'll ask too!" Kristy smiled. She immediately blushed, when Keenan kissed her cheek, before saying goodbye, and running off to his mom. And the only thing she knew, was that his name was Keenan, and that he didn't know her name...

**Ten years later...**

Kristy glanced over to her best friend, who had just given her a kiss goodbye, before running off to his house. She suddenly had a flashback from when she was six...

"That was Keenan?!" She asked herself. Kristy turned red, and closed her door. She would defiantly ask him about this later.

After dinner, the Damon family recieved a call. "Hello?" Answered Sarah. Kristy waited a few moments, before the phone was handed to her.

"Kristy, it's Keenan." Kristy thanked her mom, and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello? Keenan?" She asked.

_"No, it's a monkey! Haha, hey, Kristy."_ Keenan joked.

"It's not a monkey?! I thought it was..."

The two laughed over the phone, at Kristy's tease.

"Anyway, why'd you call?" Kristy asked.

_"I was wondering if I could sleepover..."_

Kristy gasped. "Is something wrong at your house?"

_"No, it's not that... I'm just bored out of my mind!"_ He answered.

"So the result of being bored, is asking to sleepover at my house? Nevermind that, a girl's house?" Keenan blushed, thankful she couldn't see him over the phone.

_"Ah, Kristy!"_ He said. Kristy could imagine the tint of pink spreaded across his cheeks.

"Yeah, you can... My parents probably won't mind. They trust you. And I need to ask you a little question!" Kristy said, before hanging up, leaving Keenan curious about the question.

"Mom, dad, Keenan's sleeping over... Is there any problem?" Kristy asked. Sarah shook her head, but Spencer looked skeptical.

"It's fine... As long as he doesn't-" Spencer stopped his tease, when he earned a glare from his wife. "I'm just kidding!" Kristy blushed, and went up to her room, muttering a thank you.

Just half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Kristy rushed down to open it, and greeted Keenan.

"Hey, Keenan.." She said, stepping aside to let him in. "Hey, Kristy. So what's your question?" He asked, taking off his shoes. Kristy smiled.

"Eager, I see. Come on, I'll tell you upstairs." Keenan followed Kristy up the stairs, curious.

"Do you remember anything, from when we were six?" Kristy asked. Keenan thought back. "No... why? I don't think I even knew you back then."

Kristy giggled. "Remember earlier when you gave me a kiss on the cheek?" Keenan blushed, but nodded.

"Want to go to the park later?" Kristy asked in her high pitched six year old voice. Keenan's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets.

"That was you?!"

**The End!**

**This just was in my head for a while... So I decided to type it!**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	7. Better Part Of Me or Trust and Love

**Name: Better Part Of Me/Trust and Love**

**Rating: K**

**Genre: Romance/Poetry**

**Time: Keenan and Kristy are both sixteen.**

* * *

"Kristy Damon. Please present your class your work." Mr. Hinuzani said, reading his list. He looked up, his intimidating stare glistened behind his glasses.

"Yes sir..." Kristy whispered, walking up the the front, with a paper in her hand.

"My poem's called 'Better Part Of Me'..." Kristy cleared her throat before looking down at her paper.

Keenan watched his crush, and best friend, expectantly.

_"The way you speak so softly,_

_The way you say my name;_

_The tender way you touch me,_

_I'll never be the same._

_No one has ever moved me,_

_To give my heart completely;_

_The part I held so tightly to,_

_You took from me so sweetly."_

Kristy paused, and stared directly at Keenan.

_"You move me like no other,_

_There just aren't words to describe;_

_The way your heart touched mine,_

_And the way I feel inside._

_The times that I am with you,_

_Are the times I feel so whole;_

_You are my anchor in life's storms."_

Keenan gave her a reassuring smile, which made her blush. She looked at the rest of the class.

_"You could,_

_You would;_

_And you did..._

_Bring out the Better Part Of Me."_

Kristy looked back at Keenan, surprising him with her next words.

_"And that is why,_

_I love you."_

Kristy bowed, and returned to her seat, which was located beside Keenan's. Keenan looked at her in shock, and completely drowned out the applause from the big Grade 11 class.

"Thank you, Kristy. Up next... Keenan Crier." Keenan sighed, and walked to the front, doing the same as Kristy.

"Mine's called Trust and Love." Keenan breathed in a breathe of air before starting.

_"Trust the one who sees the sorrow behind your smile,_

_Love behind your anger,_

_Reason behind your silence._

_My love is like an ocean,_

_It goes so deep._

_My love is like a rose,_

_Whose beauty, you want to keep._

_My love is like a song,_

_It goes on and on forever._

_My love is like a prisoner,_

_It's to you, I surrender._

_Love is a beautiful thing,_

_That trust can keep together._

_I wasn't supposed to love you._

_I'm not supposed to wonder where you are or what you do._

_But I cannot help myself._

_I have found love and trust,_

_All in you."_

The class gave a huge round of applause as Keenan walked back to his desk. Kristy, however, was frozen at the fact, Keenan was staring at her the whole time he recited his poem.

"Two love poems in a row, coincidence. Next up, ..." Mr. Hinuzani's voice trailed off in Keenan and Kristy's minds, who were thinking deeply about each other's poems.

_'She had to have written it for someone...'_

_'Did he write it for a special girl? I... I wonder who...'_

They snapped out of their thoughts, when the last person finished their poem, and the room went loud with the sound of hands colliding.

"Thank you all for your brilliant poems, your poems will be graded by Friday. Before you leave, please give me your poems. Class dismissed."

Keenan walked up to Kristy, and waited as she collected her things. He caught a glimpse of her notebook, before she shut it closed, and stuffed it into her black and pink bag.

_'K...'_ Keenan thought, thinking about the letter he had seen, followed by a whole bunch of hearts.

"Hey, um... Kristy?" Keenan asked, snapping Kristy out of her trance. "Oh! Uh, yes, Keenan?" She asked, picking up her books she had dropped on the floor.

"Can I ask you something after school?" He asked, nervously. "Yeah, sure. I'll meet you at the gate after the bell rings." She said, standing up.

"Okay, see you then." Keenan left the room, leaving Kristy curious of his question.

**...After School...**

Kristy ran to the gate, where she found Keenan waiting. "Keenan!" She called when she was within hearing distance. Keenan looked up from the ground, and smiled when he saw Kristy running towards him.

"So," Kristy started, breathing heavily due to the run across school grounds. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Can we talk, while walking... I'll walk you home." Keenan offered. "Okay..." Keenan and Kristy started walking in silence.

"Did you write your poem for someone?" Keenan asked. Kristy looked up at her best friend, who towered over her by a few inches. "W-Well... No, but..." Kristy sighed in defeat. "Yes, I did... It's not like he'd notice anyway." She said, looking down.

Keenan felt a slight twinge of jealousy in his chest. "Oh..." Was all he said. "Did you?" Kristy asked. Keenan tilted his head in confusion. "Write yours for someone... Did you?"

Keenan thought about the words to say, without revealing his secret. "Yeah... By the way, the question I wanted to ask you..." Kristy nodded. "Mhm, go ahead."

"I need some advice..." Keenan said, looking down. "On what? Schoolwork, chores, girls-" Kristy stopped when she noticed Keenan blush when she had said girls. "So you're hung up on a girl..." She said, slowly.

Keenan blushed, hiding his face in his hood. "Ye-Yes... You're a girl, can you help me? My friends gave me some advice, but it didn't work that well..." Keenan asked. "Of course. What did your friends say?"

"Well, they told me, to make her notice me, I had to make her laugh... but when she laughed I was the one who fell in love..." Keenan said, sheepishly. "Aw... That's cute. Well, it depends, what is this girl like?" Kristy asked.

Keenan looked up, thinking about 'her'. "Well, she's kind. She's nice to everyone, except people who are jerks for a living," Kristy giggled at his choice of words. "She is against fighting, even though sometimes she knows she has too. She beautiful inside and out..." Keenan finished.

"This girl sounds nice... She's dumb if she doesn't acknowledge your feelings for her!" Kristy said. Keenan chuckled. _'Little do you know...'_

"Well, if the girl is what you say she is, than I suggest trying to impress her somehow... Like if she likes reading, impress her with literature... or if she likes art, making something creative might help. Or sometimes... just being blunt and asking her out works..." Kristy explained, moving her hands as she spoke.

"Ah... Kristy... Can I tell you something?" Keenan asked, playing with a loose thread on his hoodie. "Yeah, but be quick, we're almost at my house." Kristy answered, looking at her house.

_"I love you because I know you're always there to catch me when I fall..._

_There to listen when I need you..._

_There when I feel alone._

_In your light, I have learned how to love._

_In your beauty, how to make poems._

_You dance inside my chest, where no one sees you,_

_But sometimes I do, and this sight becomes this art."_ Keenan said, making her eyes widen in shock.

Keenan kissed Kristy, that being 'this art', leaving her a gooey mess in his arms. She melted into the kiss, and deepened it, pulling him closer, something he gratefully accepted. When they broke the kiss, she realised he wasn't done.

"As long as forever, my love will be true.

As long as you love me, I'll only love you." He whispered into her ear, as a single tear fell down her red cheek..

**The End!**

**Aw! I love poems :D They warm my heart... To the writers of these poems, whom I don't know your names, except for Rumi, who wrote the last few... I thank you for being more brilliant than I can muster!**

**Next chapter goes up later today, so keep an eye open for an update!**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	8. Romeo And Juliet Part 1

**Name: Romeo and Juliet? (Japanese Names) Part 1**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Time: Both are in Grade 11, 16 years old.**

* * *

**Characters Japanese Names**

**Chika Daimon - Kristy Damon**

**Ikuto Noguchi - Keenan Crier**

**Juri Kato - Jeri Katou**

**Takeru Takaishi - TK Takaishi**

**Jenrya Lee/Li - Henry Wong**

**Takato Matsuda - Takato Matsuki**

**Ruka Makino - Rika Nonaka**

**Ryo Akiyama - Ryo Akiyama**

**Takuya Kanbara - Takuya Kanbara**

**Izumi Orimoto - Zoe Orimoto**

**Hikari Yagami - Kari Kamiya**

**Relena Norstein - Relena Norstein**

* * *

She had her own group of friends.

And he had his own group of friends.

Who knew they'd end up together?

Her name is Chika Daimon. Sixteen years old, and has light brown hair that goes down to her mid-back. With bright blue eyes, she doesn't fail to woo some of the boys. She is popular, she just doesn't act like it.

His name is Ikuto Noguchi, Sixteen years old as well, and has dark blue hair, that's almost always messy. It somewhat suits him. His yellow-green eyes can make any girl's knees wobble. He's the football team's greatest quarterback.

Ikuto and Chika have known each other since kindergarten, but never got around to talk to each other.

Chika has Human Geography, Algebra 2 Honors class, Health Science, Biology, Spanish, P.E and English 2.

Ikuto has Chemistry, Band, Art, French, P.E, Social Studies and Physics.

If you haven't noticed, they don't have any classes together.

Chika giggled silently, as her best friend, Relena **(I'm not sure what her Japanese name is...)**, said some weird joke.

"Hey, guys!" A feminine voice said from behind them. Chika and Relena whipped their heads around, to see their friend, Juri Kato, running towards them.

Chika grinned, while Relena gave her a soft smile.

"So, what was Chika laughing at? A joke about her and Ikuto again?" Juri joked, causing Chika to turn slightly pink. "Juri! I don't even hang out with him... Why do you two keep saying stuff like that?" She asked, closing her eyes tightly.

"Well, as much as I'd like to say one, Chika is good at sending people punches, because of her older brother... Do you want to hear the joke?" Relena asked, putting her index finger on her chin. "Sure," Juri answered.

"Okay, 'Girls are like phones. We loved to be held, talked too, but if you press the wrong buttons, you'll be disconnected!'" Relena said. Juri just blinked, before giggling softly. "That joke is... Well, I don't have proper words for it..." She said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Relena bit her lip, and whispered something into Chika's ear. "What? Since when?" Chika asked quietly, making Juri curious. "Since last month."

Chika stood still for a while. The school halls were full with people at the time. "LAST MONTH?! Juri why didn't you tell me you were dating Taka-" Chika started yelling, but Juri quickly covered her mouth, nervously chuckling.

"Hah,uh- Ignore Kristy!" Juri said to the crowd of people, who were looking intently at the three.

Kristy took off Jeri's hand, before dragging Juri and Relena out of the crowded hallway. Chika let go of her grip, when they got to their regular lunch table.

"YOU'RE DATING TAKATO?!" Chika yelled, noticing no one was around them."W-Well, I..." Juri looked down, blushing. But both Ikuto and Relena saw that she was smiling beneath her hair.

"Y-Yes..." She muttered. Juri looked at Chika, who had no expression whatsoever.

"Well," Chika started. "Took you long enough!" Chika and Relena said in unison.

They heard voices coming from the hallway, but they ignored it. Chika sat down with her back facing the doorway, while Relena and Juri sat opposite of her.

When they voices got louder, Relena slowly raised her gaze from her friends to the door, and saw a football, coming straight towards Chika's head.

"Chika! Behind you! Duck!" Relena warned, standing up.

Chika turned her head, and quickly caught the football, before it hit her face. She closed her eyes tightly, scared the football might've slipped between her fingers and hit her in the face. She sighed in relief when it didn't.

Chika looked behind the football, and saw two nervous boys standing at the door.

"Uh... Sorry, he wasn't looking where he threw the ball..." The blue-haired boy said, glaring at the boy next to him.

"Gomen..." The boy next to him wearing goggles said. Chika sighed, and threw back the football, with force. It hit Ikuto on the arm, before he bent down to grab the football.

"It's fine. Just watch where your throwing..." Juri cleared her throat. "Oh! Uh, I'm Ikuto, and this is Takuya," Ikuto said.

Chika just shrugged, before turning towards her friends.

Ikuto and Takuya just shrugged, before sitting down at their usual table, just two tables away from the girl's table.

Soon, the bell rang, and more teenagers filled the cafetaria room.

Jenrya Lee, Takato Matsuda, and Takeru Takaishi sat down at their table. "So, what's new?" Takeru asked, sitting down.

"Takuya nearly hit a girl with his football!" Ikuto said, with an amused smile. "What? Which one?" Takato said, laughing through his voice.

"That one over there..." Takuya said, pointing to another table.

Jenrya, Takato and Takeru looked over to where he was pointing. "The one with the brown pigtails." Ikuto explained. Jenrya laughed, quietly. "You nearly hit Chika Daimon? When she had Juri Katou and Relena Norstein with her? Are you nuts?" Takato asked.

"You're lucky they didn't have Ruka with them. Chika already packs a punch, imagine what might've happened if Ruka Makino was with them." Jenrya said.

Ikuto and Takuya cringed. "Well, you make a point there..." Ikuto said, looking sheepish. "You know how weird it is to hear people raving on about how Ikuto and Chika should be a couple?" Takeru said, changing the subject slightly.

Ikuto gave him a skeptical look, before shaking his head. "Come on, Takeru, I barely know her." He said. "But you've had at least one class with her until this year." Takato said.

"But we don't talk to each other. Besides, shouldn't you be worrying about your own girlfriend, Takato? I mean, Juri is only fifteen, she shouldn't have to get pregnant, especially so early in the school year." Ikuto shot back.

"Girlfriend?" Jenrya questioned. "Yeah, I heard they got together last month..." Takuya said, tossing the football up in the air.

"Well... Jenrya likes Ruka..." Takato said, crossing his arms. Jenrya turned pink and shook his head, slowly. "I do not... Besides, Ryo likes Ruka." Jenrya said, calm as ever. "I swear, Jenrya, you have no emotions..." Takato said, as he sweatdropped.

"Well, I-" Before Takeru could even finish his sentence, a girl with short brown hair walked into the cafeteria, leaving Takeru, staring at her, for a few seconds. "And, I see Takeru likes Hikari." Takuya said.

"Yeah, and you like Izumi. Are we done yet?" Ikuto asked, annoyed. "Hey! I don't like-" Takuya started.

The bell rang, and Ikuto stood up. "Well, I'm going to class. See you guys in last period." He said, before walking away. While walking to Social Studies, Ikuto saw Chika putting some text books in a bag.

"Are you stealing text books?" Ikuto asked, from behind Chika. Chika jumped at the sudden noise, and 'accidently' jabbed Ikuto in his stomach. "I am so sorry..." Chika said, picking up the books. Ikuto clutched his stomach, and the pain went away slightly.

"What are you doing anyway?" He asked her. Chika looked up. "I'm giving back some of my books... I got moved to Social Studies..." Chika answered, looking at a paper. "I got switched with Ninora Sasuki..." Ikuto thought about that name. It was that girl that sat in front of him.

"Do you need help?" Ikuto asked. "Don't you..." Chika grunted under the weight of the books. "Need to get to class?" She was right. Class started about five minutes ago, and two students weren't present. Him, and Chika.

"I can just say I helped you." He said, shrugging. "Ugh, fine..." Chika gave him half of the heavy books, and they walked over to the office.

"Mm... Mr. Sampson?" Chika asked, behind the books. "What is it?" He asked, reading something. "I have the books you asked me to return..." Mr. Sampson looked up, and saw the two teenagers.

"Ikuto? Aren't you late for class?" He asked, raising a brow. Chika saw that Ikuto was having trouble answering to the most strict man in the school. "He offered to help me, Sir..." She chimed in.

"Oh. Well in that case," He signed a note. "Give this to Miss. Yui **(Corpse Party! :D)**. Go to your classes, Miss. Yui will have your new books, Chika." He went back to reading, and both teens bowed before exiting the room.

"Do you even know where Social Studies is?" Ikuto asked. Chika gave him a sheepish smile, and shook her head. "I really only memorized where my classes were..."

"Then follow me." Ikuto walked in front of Chika, not noticing her pink blush. When they got to the door, it was closed. Chika stood beside Ikuto, about to knock on the door. But before she did, she turned and gave Ikuto a kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn red.

"Thanks for helping..." She mumbled, before handing him a piece of paper. She knocked on the door.

Shortly, a woman, who had a friendly smile on her face, opened the door. "Ikuto... And you must be Chika Daimon... Come in... Oh, and I see you have a note." Miss. Yui took the note from Ikuto's hand, and he sat in his desk.

Miss. Yui gave Chika her text books, and assigned her to sit in front of Ikuto.

All through class, Ikuto couldn't think. He was staring at Chika, who every now and then tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear as she wrote on her sheet.

_'She... Kissed me?'_ He kept asking himself. He knew it was only on the cheek, but Ikuto himself, has never had any skin on skin moments with anyone... Only high fives, hugs and such, but never anything like a kiss...

Ikuto shook his head, and started his work. Luckily, he was smart, and got it done a few minutes after Chika had.

When the bell rang, the room that was once filled with teenagers, was empty, except for Chika, who was putting everything away.

When she exited the room, she quickly put her text books away, and scurried off to her next class.

**After School...**

Keenan walked home, quiet as usual, and quickly rushed to his room. He took out the homework from Social Studies, and placed it on the desk.

He quickly read over the questions, and shrugged. He knew almost all of these. When he got to the last question, he realised he was stuck.

He thought about it over and over again, but still couldn't get it. His eyes wandered his desk, and he saw the piece of paper Chika had given him. He was curious to what was inside it, for it had been folded. He never opened it, and just stuffed it into his pocket.

He reached over to it, and slowly opened it. His eyes widened as he read what was on it.

On the paper was...

_'(912) ***-**** _

_\- Call me if you need help... Chika Daimon'_

_'She gave me her number...?'_ He thought, shocked.

**End!**

**This will have two or three parts... WHAT?! She gave him his number?! Wonder what he'll do with it... Hint, hint.**

**And, I've decided to let the characters talk on this little dialogue...**

**Chika/Kristy: I gave him my-**

***Ikuto/Keenan walks in***

**Ikuto/Keenan: So, what'd I miss?**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	9. Romeo And Juliet Part 2

**Name: Romeo and Juliet? Part 2**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Time: Both are 16, or in Grade 11.**

**New Characters Names**

**Misuzu Noguchi**

* * *

Ikuto was too busy staring at the paper in his hand, to notice his mother staring down at the numbers.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?" She asked, out of the blue. Ikuto fell off his chair, and sat up, holding his chest.

"Mother... When did you-" Ikuto stopped when he saw the white piece of paper in his hands. "Chika is not my girlfriend!" He snapped. Misuzu smiled, and cocked a brow. "Really... I never mentioned any Chika?"

Ikuto blushed, and snagged the paper away from her. "I need to do homework...!" He said. "Well... Okay... I came up because you have visitors. They're right there..." Misuzu giggled, before pointing to the door. Ikuto slowly turned his head, to see Takeru and Hikari at the door, covering their mouths to suppress the laughter.

"Uh... How long were you..." Ikuto trailed off, turning bright red. "Oh, us? We got here the second your mother said 'girlfriend'." Hikari said, waving her hand in the air.

"I-I..." Ikuto's eye twitched. "Don't worry, we won't tell Takuya and the others... Half the school would know in an hour." Takeru said, smiling.

"But, I will if you don't admit you think Chika's cute." Hikari said. Ikuto bit her lip. "Fine... I think she's cute..."

"But... That doesn't mean they didn't hear you." Takeru said.

Ikuto blinked in confusion. "Look at your window." Misuzu said. Everyone jumped slightly, forgetting she was there. Ikuto shook his head, and stared at the window.

When he saw what was outside, he froze.

_**Chika's POV**_

"W-What are you dragging me into?!" I asked the two boys dragging me somewhere. "Don't worry... You'll probably like what you see." Takuya, the one holding my right arm, said. "Please tell me you aren't showing me someone changing..." I grumbled.

The other boy sniggered, and shook his head. "Nah. We aren't cruel." He said. I mumbled something under my breath, before talking. "Who are you, and where are you taking me..." I complained.

"Well, you know me." Takuya said. "I'm Jenrya. Takeru, our friend, told us to bring you somewhere."

"Takeru? Jenrya? Oh my gosh, it's you! My friend won't shut up about you!" I told Jenrya. "Who?" Takuya asked. "Ruka... She complains so much about you, Jenrya..." I looked at him, and he still looked calm, but his eyes had a flash of disappointment.

"But she complains more about you than any other boy... That probably means she likes you..." I said. Jenrya's eyes widened, and he bit his lip. "And Takeru... I've heard his name so many times from Hikari... I swear, whenever she talks about him, I see wedding bells in her eyes." I joked.

Takuya and Jenrya burst out in laughter. When we stopped, I was confused. "Are you done dragging me? Where are we anyway..." I asked. "Ikuto Noguchi's house." Jenrya answered simply. They started climbing the tree in front of us, but I waited on the ground.

"Are you coming?" Takuya asked. "Why are we doing this?" I asked, skeptical. "Just do it..." Jenrya muttered. "Fine..." I jumped up the tree from branch to branch, until I was above them.

"Are you coming?" I mimicked. I saw Takuya mumble something, before climbing. They stopped at a branch, where I waited for them.

"Look in that window." Jenrya said. I did as told, and saw Ikuto. I blushed, when his gaze was looking at that paper I gave him.

'Oh shit... I thought he would've thrown it away...' I thought. He reached over to it, and opened it. I bit my lip, when his eyes widened.

"I wonder what was on that paper..." Jenrya whispered. "I-I know..." I mumbled.

"What?" Takuya asked. "It's my n-number..." I said. Jenrya and Takuya nearly fell off the branch, making it shake. "Ahh! What are you doing?!" I hissed. "Shh!"

Takuya pointed to the window. I turned red when I listened to their conversation.

"Chika is not my girlfriend!"

"Really... I never mentioned any Chika?"

"Fine... I think she's cute..."

I didn't really listen any further, just watched. Until Ikuto's eyes locked with mine.

_**Normal POV**_

Ikuto froze when he saw a flushed Chika, with Takuya and Jenrya laughing behind them.

Chika took a deep breath, before jumping off the tree. She ran towards the school, still embarrassed.

**End**

**This is the shortest freaking chapter ever... I'm sorry!**

**I'm working on another story... Yes, sadly, Chapter 10 will be the last chapter. I'm sure some of you are happy, however xD**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	10. I'm So Sorry

I'm stuck...

For one of the first time in my writing history...

I have writers block... -.-'

I can't find a good ending for this! Gah...

If you want to make an ending, go ahead. Just give me credit for the rest... And I'll say your name in another AN if you answer.

And I've reached the 50 document limit?

Do I really have to deal with it?

Like...

Really?

I had to freaking remove every single document...

Anyway,

Do these things:

Get ready for my next story... Not telling you what, just keep an eye open for my profile!

If you want; PM me, telling me you want to make an ending.

I'm so sorry D:

Love you!

JK Writes


End file.
